memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator
/''Starfleet Academy'' | publisher = Interplay | developer = Interplay | platform = Super Nintendo; Sega 32X | published = December 1994 and 1995 }} Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator was released by Interplay in 1994, and was the third Star Trek game released by Interplay and the first simulator game set at Starfleet Academy. A similar game featuring most of the same characters, Starfleet Academy, was released on PC and Macintosh home computers in 1997. thumb|Game manual image. References Characters :Robin Brady • Geoff Colond • Kennith Elliot • Kevin Elliot • Emtat • Amos Grant • Fred Haskem • Darryl Hawkins • Hungi • • James T. Kirk • Vanda M'Giia • Mokjan • • Alex Rotherot • Sturek, son of Stoon • Yolanda Urquan Miranda • Hermann Oberth • Prospero • William Shakespeare • Stoon Starships and vehicles : ( research vessel/scout) • ( ) • • Hecate • ( ) • King James (type-4 shuttlecraft) • Moray • Nicholas • (heavy cruiser) • (Class J cargo ship) • ( ) Locations :the galaxy • Jocwalth • • Lambda colony • Mu colony • Muudok • Saracles • Zeta colony • Zhraad Stations and outposts :Kyzella Outpost • Menith Station Planets and planetoids :Alca • Atabis • Beta II • • Clark Colony • • Diogenes • Holly II • Keplar IV • Klahmac • Menith II • Menith III • Newton II • Rigel VII • Sherman's Planet • Stonrak • Tri-Rho Nautica Stars and systems :Aridanes • Bygoth • Demeter protostar • Galway system • Garag • Hanab • Hanab protostar • Hansu • Holly • Koreb • Kumasi • Manitoba system • Menith • Miraz • Rogg • Talgat Stellar regions :Ajman sector • Ingama Nebula • Miraz passage • Vrung sector Races and cultures :Andorian • Baon • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Koth • Ly • Nval • Orion • Romulan • Tholian • Venturi • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Hycombia Confederation • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Technology and weapons :computer • Daystrom Operating System • navigation beacon • starship Energy and substances :actinide Ranks and titles :cadet • commander • prince Other references :20th century • 23rd century • colony • energy • galaxy • government • Hawking Conference • humanoid • lifeform • literature • matter • military • nation-state • planet • pool • rank • space • space station • star • star system • technology • The Tempest • title • universe • weapon Differences The console versions were nearly identical to each other. The 32X version had slightly better graphics, as well as a bonus Pool mini game in the Academy lounge, though had lower-quality music and sound effects due to the Genesis/32X's weaker audio chip. The Super NES version included cheat codes to unlock names from TOS, and using the name "James Kirk" will allow the player to defeat the final mission, the normally-unwinnable Kobayashi Maru test. The name "Worf" is a hidden "Easter egg". Compared to the PC version, the Venturi were slightly different, and an alien race called the Ly were more powerful than the Romulans, Klingons, Gorn and Tholians combined. Appendices Connections External link * category:computer games